


Opposites Attract

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, more a character study than a real fic i guess but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Sometimes differences are what bring people together.





	Opposites Attract

In many ways, Alphys and Undyne were very different people.

Undyne had no issues with sharing her opinions or making friends. She never hesitated to defend those she loved, either with the tongue or the spear. She was loud and brash and brave, and at times too reckless for her own good.

Alphys, on the other hand, often had to be pushed to share her thoughts, and her habitual reclusiveness made it difficult for her to connect with others. While she often wanted to defend her friends, she rarely had the courage to do so. She was awkward and anxious, but passionate, creative, and intelligent as well.

They say that opposites attract, and such attraction formed easily between the two.

Occasionally their differences caused them trouble. Undyne had an unfortunate habit of starting fires in the kitchen, and the other accidents she caused often cost them a good deal of money. Alphys’s timid nature would frustrate Undyne when it got in the way of her thrill-seeking and fun-loving personality. Heated arguments weren’t entirely uncommon in their household.

But somehow, their differences taught them about life and about each other more than anything else.

Undyne would never let Alphys wallow in depression or self-pity and pushed her to think better of herself and do the best she could. She would remind her of the good things inside of her and of the wonderful things she’d done. She would push her out of her comfort zone just enough to show her the excitement she was missing out on. And she would never miss an opportunity to tell her how much she loved everything she was.

Meanwhile, Alphys showed Undyne how to slow down and appreciate the little things that life had to offer. She would remind her that she didn’t always have to be big and brave; it was okay to be vulnerable and be honest with her feelings sometimes. She would match her hot temper with calm logic and her recklessness with caution. And like Undyne, she would never miss an opportunity to tell her how much she loved everything she was.

At the end of the day, it didn’t matter how different they were. Or rather, it did, but not because of the fights they had. It mattered because things never got boring. It mattered because every day held new adventures, new things to learn and new ways to love each other.

Neither of them would give that up for the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! I know it's been a while since I updated or posted anything, I've been feeling pretty sick recently and then school started and it's kind of a bear :( however, I'm going to try to keep up with Femslash February thing! I'm already a little behind but we'll see if I can catch up ;)


End file.
